Fall For You
by TheQueenWriter
Summary: Bending over backwards to please everyone seems to be getting Bella absolutely nowhere. Tired of ignoring his feelings for his people-pleasing friend, Edward is determined to make Bella realise there is more to life than being a yes man.


A/N This quick story was my submission to the Baby's At The Border compilation.

For Shannon, thank you for always believing in me. I miss you. And for Kim, who reminds me almost daily, to follow my heart. Your friendship means the world to me. Thank you for encouraging me when I feel like I want to give up.  
_

Bella Swan loved Fall. She loved the crunching sound of leaves under her boots, the crisp chill in the air, and pumpkin spice everything. Not to mention that, Halloween, was just around the corner and happened to be her favorite holiday of the year, except for her birthday, which she also adored. She had moved to Forks two years ago, when her best friend from college had encouraged her to get away from the craziness of the city. Seattle had been sucking her dry and Bella had never lived any further than fifteen minutes from her parents, ever. Her dad was a cop in the city and had always watched over her every move. She understood his paranoia, especially in his line of work where he saw a lot of horrible things, but she was ready to spread her wings. She'd always been a people pleaser, wanting to be sure her father didn't worry anymore than he already did for her safety and wellbeing.

With a smile on her face she pulled into the backlot of the bakery, the sun wasn't up yet, the stars still twinkled and the air around her was charged with Autumn energy.

She moved quietly in the darkness, the last thing she needed was to wake up Mr. Carrol, who lived directly across the parking lot. He was somewhere between the ages of 67 and 102 and nosier than a goose. The man was worse than her mother, getting into her business and trying to help in her personal life. His sort of help meant setting her up with every nephew he had and chasing away any real potential love match she could have made.

The latest in a string of his nephews that she had been blindly set up with, was nearly fifteen years her senior, and had flirted with the waitress at the restaurant, the hostess and then the girl selling popcorn at the theater. What a treat that date had been. He also informed her that they were going dutch, because he realised that women today enjoy feeling equal to men.

Shaking her head, Bella closed and locked the back door of the bakery and breathed in the sweet familiar scent of sugar, flour and vanilla. She twisted her long, dark brown hair into a knot on the top of her head and loaded her phone into the speaker dock for music before making a pot of coffee.

Today she was making some of her favorites; pumpkin sugar cookies, pumpkin rolls, and spiced pound cake. Not to mention the daily muffins, scones, croissants and fresh loaves of bread. So maybe the five extra pounds she usually found floating around her midsection and butt were more like ten these days, she would just have to control herself around the sweets.

"Right." She snorted out loud and laughed, "I'll just have do the dreaded exercise thing."

Her best friend, Alice, was a master at yoga. She taught classes daily, ran marathons and loved to swim. She had been dying to get Bella into her yoga studio for a few sessions. Each time she'd come up with an excuse, most of those leading to a night full of, Netflix binging and emptying a bag of chips.

After promising herself that she'd go for a run after work, she ate a chocolate chip cookie, or five, and sipped her coffee while reading over a few recipes.

"Thank you so much, Bella! You are a lifesaver." Becky Newton gushed over the cake for her husband, "Mike is going to love this, raspberry is his favorite."

"I hope he has a great birthday, be sure to stop by again and let me know how it goes over."

Becky lifted the lavender cake box gently and grinned once more, "Oh, I definitely will! We always love your cakes and goodies."

"That's so great to hear. Have a wonderful day!" Bella waved her customer off and ran to the back to grab a few more loaves of bread and another tray of decorated pumpkin cookies. They were flying off the shelves faster than she could blink.

She normally had help in the bakery, but Seth was off at the doctor with his wife; they were due to have their first baby in a few weeks and Chloe was having one last ultrasound.  
That left Bella on her own running in and out of the kitchen all day. Maybe she wouldn't have to take that run later; all of this back and forth had to be burning more calories than the cookies she'd consumed already, right?

Bella, pushed her way through the swinging door, a basket of cookies in one hand and another full of bread tucked into the crook of her arm.

"Heard about your disastrous date."

His voice, like melted caramel, so sweet and warm, was one she knew all too well. Her knees tended to go weak like cooked noodles when she heard it, because she knew that that voice belonged to the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. He was also an infuriatingly cocky alpha type.

The man never seemed phased by anything. He always had some clever, witty, smartassed thing to say anytime she saw him. It drove her insane that although he grated on her nerves, at the same time she was imagining his stubbled jaw at her neck and dragging her fingers over what she knew were a very nice set of abs.

Attempting to control her movements, and not to drop the whole tray of bread, she smiled tightly in his direction, "Seriously, you care?"

She was not disappointed by his appearance, his faded blue jeans hugged his thighs, the long sleeved white shirt he wore was tight across his chest and shoulders, sunglasses hooked at the neckline. His signature, 'just-got-laid' hair, set off the spark of mischief that usually hid in the depths of his mossy green eyes. Yeh, Edward Cullen was hot, the problem was, he knew it.

"I suppose I do. How many times are you going to let Old Man Carrol set you up before you tell him to take a hike?" Edward leaned against the counter, she could feel his gaze on her while she worked to unload the cookies.

"I feel bad for him. He's just trying to be helpful." She turned around to face him, instantly regretting doing so. Edward's mouth was turned down, his brows drawn together as he stared at her.

"You feel bad for him." he recanted. This earned a soft laugh that made her heart thump a little faster in her chest. He had such a nice smile, when he smiled. "What about you, Bella? When do you come first?"

The double entendre of his words had her cheeks burning, "Just because I like to be nice to people doesn't mean I don't put myself first."

"Oh yeah?"

Bella quickly looked up at him again and swiped her bangs away from her eyes, "Yes. Now, can I help you?"

The smirk that lifted his mouth turned her entire body into a soft doughy blob.

"Yeah, can I get two croissants and one of those cookies?" Edward leaned over the counter further, "Espresso machine working today?"

"Yup." She was bagging his items, careful not to move any closer for fear she'd drool and not because the cookies smelled so good.

"Awesome. Can I get a double to go?"

"You can have whatever you like." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'the customer's always right.'" She really needed to get control of her inner monologue, and stop allowing it to escape through her mouth.

"Sure you did."

She peeked over her shoulder and watched him take a bite of croissant while looking out the window. Groaning quietly, she went back to the task at hand and tapped her foot waiting for the espresso to pull.

"Don't look now, Sweetheart, but here comes your best buddy." She could hear the teasing tone in the words and knew it was Mr. Carrol. "Maybe he's got another nephew for you."

"Stop." Bella handed Edward the espresso and took his cash just as the door opened.

He leaned into her whispering, "I might have to stick around for this one." Her heart seized in her chest. He smelled so good, it should be a crime to have those looks and to smell like a sweet, summertime beach bonfire.

"Well good afternoon, Isabella." Mr. Carrol smiled, showing off his unnaturally white, blocky teeth. He scowled in Edward's direction, shaking his head, "This one giving you trouble?" His voice was gravely and scratchy, probably because he had smoked a pack a day since he was sixteen.

"When is he not?" She teased, grinning when Edward frowned.

"You listen up, Edward." The older man grumbled, "You keep away from this sweet girl. She doesn't need a troublemaker like you taking up her time." He turned back to Bella and smiled, "By the way, I have a boy for you to meet. He's a good boy, not a troublemaker."

Bella caught Edward frowning again from the corner of her eye but didn't get a chance to say anything before he dropped his empty cup in the trash and opened the front door.

"Good luck." His words caught her off guard almost as much his abrupt departure.

Should he really care if Bella was set up with another dope? Probably not, like Carrol, said, he wasn't much better, just a troublemaker. At the age of 33, he thought he would have outgrown that label. He'd been hell on wheels in high school and through most of his twenties, he didn't always start the fight or the party, but he damn well finished them off. He'd worked hard in the last few years and tried his ass off to get his life straight. In a small town like Forks, that was a lot harder to do than one might think.

He owned and ran the local auto repair shop. Though many people called him first for most other emergencies, much like Bella, when her espresso machine had taken a shit, and he still got stuck with the troublemaker name. It only bothered him sometimes, mostly it just bothered him with Carrol. That man was never going to let him live down the past. It absolutely had nothing to do with the sweet brunette who had moved to town two years ago.

"Yo! You going to the party this weekend or not?" The boisterous voice called out from across the shop.

Emmett McCarty had been Edward's best friend since they were in diapers. They couldn't be more opposite in personality; Emmett, being the loud, prankster whom everyone adored. Edward, the silent, slightly angry and more serious of the two and not as openly adored.

"Not sure." He hollered from under the hood of the old Subaru he was working on. The annual Halloween Masquerade was less than a week away. His sister, Rose, had already bought him a suit and mask in hopes that he'd show up this time. All of the proceeds were going toward helping the hospital that their parents worked at to build a new wing for the lacking children's ward.

Standing up, Edward wiped his hands on a rag that he kept in the front pocket of his jeans, "I don't even understand the whole idea behind the masquerade thing. It's not like everyone won't know who you are. It's like Bruce Wayne trying to hide the fact that he's Batman, with half his face hanging out."

"Chicks love it. Gets them all hot and worked up. A man in a suit with a mysterious mask?" Emmett snorted and grinned, "Rosie's all ate up about seeing me in a tux."

"Not helping to change my mind, man." Edward shook his head and let the hood of the blue car slip from his fingertips and stretched his back.

"Bella's going."

Well that little bit of information certainly got his attention.

"Yeah, Alice took her shopping and they ran into Rosie." Emmett continued and smirked in his direction, "Wanna know where Rosie ran into them? Some fancy little panty shop."

"Fucker." He muttered under his breath, only to be answered with a laugh.

"Wonder what Bella bought?" Emmett grinned again, "Maybe she got some sweet little lacy thing?"

Edward's head snapped up, staring holes into his friend's face. "Knock it off, fucker."

"See ya there, bro." Emmett, laughed and walked out of the garage.

 **D** eciding that it was a good idea to let off some steam, Edward went straight to the old high school track after work to run bleachers. He'd been unable to get the image of Bella wearing nothing but a tiny scrap of lace between her legs out of his mind since Emmett put it there earlier. He'd had to talk himself down from a full rager in the middle of the garage, which just pissed him off more. The fact that she controlled his body and he'd never even been inside her, really fucked with his head.

Pushing himself, he took the steps two at a time, music blasting through his earbuds, sweat dripping down his neck into his shirt and his breathing heavy. Still he pushed, attempting to clear his mind of the one woman who always seemed to be dancing right outside his grasp.

When he reached the top of the metal risers he sat and took a long drink from the water bottle he'd left up there before starting his workout. The sun was setting, turning the sky into a kaleidoscope of muted shades of blues and purples. Movement caught his eye and he turned his full attention to the track and field below him.

He groaned as he watched Bella bend in half, her ass pointed right in his direction as she touched her toes. The black yoga pants she wore hid not a single curve from his hungry gaze.

"She'd be an angel if she weren't already the devil." He blew out a shaky breath as he recalled the way her pulse had jumped at her throat earlier in the day when he'd leaned across the counter of the bakery to whisper in her ear. As he stood on the edge of the bleachers looking down at her he became more aware of his want, his need for her.

Without another thought, he took off down the stairs, water bottle clutched in a tight grip, he walked over to the field, dropping the bottle in the grass and caught up to Bella at the first bend in the track.

She had earbuds in and she was humming so horribly out of tune it made him grimace. But her ass looked fantastic, he could run for days if that was his view, she was slower than he was and he caught up to her quickly.

He jogged up next to her, surprised that she was so in the zone that she didn't notice him at all. Edward seized the opportunity and looked down at her profile. Her small nose turned up at the end, her lips a deep rosy pink color, full and plump. A sprinkling of freckles dusted her fair-skinned cheeks. God he wanted her. His fingers ached with the need to reach out and touch the soft line of skin at her neck.

He decided that it was time to at least let her know that she wasn't alone. How in hell did she not realize that someone was right the fuck next to her.

"Hey, Sweetheart."

He watched as her eyes darted over and then as she whipped her face toward him, her brown eyes wide in shock. Everything sort of went into slow motion as she tripped over her own feet, pitching forward her arms went out in front of her. Edward leaned into Bella, wrapped an arm around the front of her waist and dragged her into his side. He held her there for a long moment as she regained her balance.

Drawing in a deep breath, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. Her warm curves pressed against his side, her distinctly sweet Bella scent swirled around his head causing his cock to jump to life again.

"What the hell, Edward!"

Bella pushed away from his grasp and glared up into his face, her chest moved in heavy breaths. Fuck, she was beautiful and completely grating his nerves. He'd never seen her mad, she was always pretty even tempered, sometimes sassy, and he loved that sass.

"Excuse me? You're the one out here alone and completely unaware of her surroundings. You didn't even realise I was up in the bleachers!" His voice rose as he scowled at her now faltering and misplaced anger. "I mean, do you ever put yourself first, Bella? Your safety even?"

Bella sputtered a few indignant puffs of breath, "You know what, Edward?"

"What, Bella?" He pressed his fisted hands into his sides.

"I'm so sick of you!" She looked a little confused as if she'd forgotten exactly what she wanted to say and could only manage the one insult.

He barked out a short laugh, "You're sick of me?"

Bella looked almost remorseful, "Uhg." She sighed and wiped her hands on the tops of her thighs, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you didn't do anything wrong, you just startled me and I reacted badly."

Edward watched her carefully for a long minute. Why was she giving up so easily, the fight just went right out of her. He wanted to light her up and watch her burn the way he was burning on the inside right now.

"Are you always such a pushover? This is why Carrol won't go the fuck away, Bella. You just take it and smile and apologise. Jesus! Are you fucking mad at me?"

Her eyes widened for a brief moment and then it was back, that flame that lit her up like a firecracker.

"Yes, I am angry. Why can't you just leave it alone? Why are you so damn interested in my life? Here's the thing, Edward, we've been friends for a few years now, well, I wouldn't exactly say friends, but we've known each other that long. Why all of a sudden is my entire life bothering you? Why are you so damn bothered?"

Wasn't that the million dollar question, why _was_ he bothered so much?

In an attempt to regain control of the situation, he reached out and pushed a long strand of her hair away from her cheek. Her pupils dilated and her pulse thrummed heavy at the base of her neck.

"Are you going to the party this weekend, Bella?"

"Yes. Wait. What?" She scrunched her nose in thought. "Are you deliberately trying to confuse me?"

"It is confusing, isn't it." He contemplated their situation and tugged at the loose strand of hair once more enjoying the way her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

He smiled at her bewilderment, "Come on, I'll walk you to your car, it's getting dark."

 **T** he rest of the week went by fairly uneventful. Edward didn't come by the bakery at all which had Bella in a weird funk. Did she really piss him off that much? He'd walked her to her car and hadn't even tried to touch her again, but waited for her drive away before he even went to his own car.

She had gone to the high school track every day after work to run laps in hopes that maybe she'd bump into him there, but he never showed up. She'd gone home last night feeling sort of embarrassed by her eagerness to see him again and her stomach twisted in anxious knots. She kept replaying the feel of his arms around her waist over and over in her head at night, during the day, it didn't matter what time it was. She was like an addict who had tasted a little bit of something sweet and needed more.

Mr. Carrol had been by the bakery and attempted to talk Bella into another date, this time it was a friend's grandson. He wanted to set them up for the party this weekend. She kindly explained to him that she would have to pass and took a raincheck. He seemed a little surprised that she hadn't taken him up on the offer. Maybe Edward was right; maybe she did let people walk right over her. She knew how to say no when it counted but these little dates that she had been set up on seemed to make Mr. Carrol so happy, like he was doing something good and she just couldn't bare to tell him she wasn't interested.

She finished cleaning up the last of the mixing bowls and double checked the lights at the front of the store before grabbing up her bag of goodies and heading out to her car. Alice was going to come over early in the morning for a day of pampering before the party later that evening, so Bella had given herself permission to take the night off from running with the excuse that she needed to rest up for the following day's events. That didn't stop her though from driving by the school and holding her breath while looking for Edward's vehicle in the parking lot. It wasn't there and she couldn't quite explain the falling sensation in the pit of her stomach as if she were completely let down.

Bella drove up her street admiring all of the Halloween decorations, lights and pumpkins scattered across porches. There was a yard full of kids running around and laughing and a couple walking down the sidewalk holding hands. It was the perfect fall evening. She was looking forward to a long soak in the tub, a glass of wine, some cookies and her Netflix binge of Friends. Maybe she'd get a small fire going in the living room, toast a marshmallow or two instead of having cookies.

She came to a complete stop in front of her house before turning into the driveway. Her porch was filled with pumpkins all sizes. Some whole and others carved in a myriad of faces. Candle light twinkled through triangle eyes and toothy grins, as she pulled up to her house she noticed a large bouquet of colorful flowers in front of the door.

"Oh my god."

Her hands shook as she opened the car door and stepped out, clutching her purse in her hand. She took her time trying to take it all in. There were easily twenty carved faces staring back at her, they were on her swing, her small table, the wooden floor. Another ten or so all white untouched, except one that wore a black mask that was sat next to the flowers.

She turned around in her yard and looked for who may have left such a gift and came up empty handed. A squirrel ran across the dying grass and leaves, she could hear the kids down the road still screaming and laughing in their yard. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out her phone, stood back, took a photo and sent it to Alice.

 _Is this for real?_

She dug for keys and made her way up the porch steps noticing that the flames inside the pumpkins were actually battery operated. At least the person who had done this for her didn't leave open flames unattended. She stopped and bent at the flowers, no note.

"Huh." She twisted the lock on the door and grabbed the vase.

Bella tossed her purse on the kitchen table and set the vase down, her fingers still shaking with disbelief, her heart racing away. The phone she had pushed into her pocket began chiming away.

 _ **OMG!**_

 _ **Bella!  
**_

 _ **What in the hell? Who did that?**_

 _ **You have a secret admirer?**_

 _ **I'm coming over!**_

She sighed at Alice's manic texting.

 _Don't come. I'm heading straight for the tub right now. But I have no idea who did it. There was no note. It was probably one of Mr. Carrol's "nephews". Uhg._

 _ **Bells.. what if it wasn't? What if it was some mysterious hottie who saw you in passing and fell head over heels for you?**_

 _Ha Ha Ha Alice._

 _ **I'm serious!**_

 _Doesn't happen. Not in my world._

 _ **Ye of little faith.**_

 _It's called using common sense, Al. It's really pretty though._

 _ **You're having a moment. Awwwwww. I hope it's the mysterious hottie theory.**_

 _Okay, I'm headed for the tub._

 _ **Message me when you're out. And lock your freaking doors.. who knows if that person is still lurking outside. Though, if it's the hottie theory, you may want to open that door wide. Maybe a window or two. *wink***_

 _Shut up. hahaha I'll message you later. Loveya!_

 _ **Peace!**_

An hour later, Bella wandered back onto her porch in her sweats and a hoodie, her hair still damp from the tub. She stepped gently down the stairs, careful not to knock any of the pumpkins over. She stood in the silence of the dark night watching the tiny yellow lights flicker across the porch.

She had the nerve to even dare to wish that Edward had been behind this amazing gesture, but quickly pushed that idea out of her mind.

"Right, because he doesn't have a million women at his fingertips." She chastised herself and creeped back up the stairs moving from one carved pumpkin to another turning the small light off in each. When she got to the white pumpkin wearing the mask, she bent and picked it up, it was heavy and cold in her hands and there, tucked in the side of elastic band, was a small piece of paper. She couldn't remember having seen it before, but she also wasn't quite thinking straight earlier.

Bella brought the pumpkin back inside with her and set it on the coffee table, plucking up the piece of paper she unfolded it carefully, as if it would disappear if she moved too quickly.

Bold black calligraphy swirled across the paper.

" _I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."  
I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night, Bella._

Her heart lodged in her throat, her stomach twisted and suddenly she wasn't so certain of herself.

 **A** lice looked at the note again for the millionth time since she had shown up at Bella's door at nine in the morning.

"I dunno, Bella. This is sort of romantic. Whoever it is doesn't think you like him, or doesn't think you like him as much he likes you. The whole 'fear me' bit is a little odd, but it's all part of a movie quote, yeah? So it's just there for authenticity. If you really wanted to think deeper, maybe he means something like, fear that you could lose yourself in him? Shit, I don't know, but I'm so curious! I can't wait to get there tonight." Alice took a deep breath and picked up the comb she'd been using to work on the twist in Bella's hair.

"Well, whoever he is, he's making me nervous and wishing I didn't have to go tonight." Bella rubbed at her temples and flinched when the comb tugged at a piece of hair. "Careful there, that's my scalp."

"Sometimes we have to suffer to be gorgeous." Alice tisked. "Please, do not let this mystery hottie put you off. I'll stay right next to you the whole night, nothing to worry about."

"I don't want to ruin your time with Jasper, Al. I'm a big girl and it's not like this person is some axe murderer. . . right?" She was half convinced that this was one of Mr. Carrol's suitors, she just hoped it wasn't a complete bust.

"Of course not! Now, hold still, I have to put these lashes on you and I don't have a lot of glue left."

Bella sat like a good patient and allowed Alice to glue, pluck, poke and prod at her face until she heard her clap.

"Done! And to perfection I might add. We just need to put the mask on, but we can do that right before we leave."

Bella turned and started at her reflection in the mirror. Alice had completely transformed her face. She brought her fingers up and lightly touched the necklace that dipped low around her neck. Her bare shoulders had been dusted with some sort of glitter powder that shimmered in the bathroom lights. Her eyes were lined with dark shadow, winged liner and full lashes.

"Are you sure my mask is going work with these lashes?" She spoke softly, not looking away from the mirror. Her mask was made of delicate, white, swirling lines made to look like lace, coming to a peek at the center of her forehead in an ornately scrawled crown. Her hair had been pulled back in some sort of intricate braid and then twisted up and pinned into place.

"It's gonna be fine, Bella, I swear it." Alice patted her shoulder lightly and grinned, "You like it?"

"I love it! I can't believe that's really me."

Alice laughed, "Believe it, baby. You are gorgeous."

Bella's dress was white, fluffy, strapless and made her feel like she was going to prom all over again. The hem touched mid-thigh and Alice had talked her into a pair of white lace heels that matched her mask.

"Like an angel." Alice sighed.

"Stop!" Bella laughed and stood up.

Alice wore a shimmery pink halter gown. It was fitted all the way down to her shins where it flared out with light pink tulle. Her mask was on a stick, as opposed to Bella's that tied around the back of her head. It was made of shimmering gold, pink and aqua pieces that looked like mermaid scales. It suited her to a T.

"We have about twenty minutes before Jazz gets here, let's have a glass of wine, touch up our lips, get your mask on and take some selfies."

 **B** ella walked into the ballroom of the hotel and looked around in amazement. The walls looked like they were made of shimmery silk drapes, lights twinkled like a million stars, there was a bar set up off to one side, a DJ was set up in a front corner, tables adorned with cream colored linens each held a handful of lit candles and surrounded a large black and white checkered dance floor. Large bouquets of colorful flowers dominated the center of ecah table and an enormous crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room giving off a low warm glow.

"Woah." She breathed out, "Get a load of this."

Alice stood next to her and nodded, "Right?"

"Would you ladies like a drink?" Jasper tucked himself in between the two women and smiled from beneath a black mask that covered the left side of his face.

"Yes, baby." Alice stretched up and kissed his cheek.

"Be right back." He cut across the open dance floor toward the bar.

Alice turned to Bella, "So, who do you think it is?"

Bella looked around the room knowing exactly what Alice was asking, who did she think was the mystery person that wanted to meet her tonight.

"I don't know." She shook her head and scrunched up her nose in thought. She could feel the lacy white mask she wore press into her skin and immediately stopped and checked that the ribbon was still tied tight at the back of her head. Alice had been able to weave the ribbons through her twist so that it tied up inside her hair. She really owed her friend a million bucks for all of her hard work.

"Hey girlies!" Rose walked up wearing a red corset dress and matching mask that made her look like a she-devil. "Oh look at us, Bella! The sweet angel and the not-so-sweet devil."

"You look amazing, Rose." Bella grinned as the two friends hip bumped each other.

"Alice, you really pulled off that mermaid look. Smokin' hot, lady." Rose winked just as Jasper walked up and handed them each a glass of wine.

"That she is." Jasper bent and kissed Alice's neck. Bella couldn't help the tiny stab of jealousy she felt. Not because she begrudged her friends their relationships, but because she wanted to find someone who appreciated her, who wanted to be with her.

"Gotta jet! I have to make the rounds before Emmett gets here. Don't forget to stop by the silent auction tables, guys, every little bit helps." Rose hugged each of them before she walked off to schmooze the big spenders.

Bella followed Alice and Jasper to a small table away from the dance floor and sat down with their drinks.

"Mind if I join you?"

Bella looked up at the stranger and smiled, "Sure."

The man smiled behind his black wolf mask and pulled a seat out next to her, "Name's Jake. I work at the hospital."

He wore a black suit that clearly was straining to keep his biceps in the seems. His hair was dark and spiky and he had a dazzling white smile.

She shook his hand, "Bella, I work at the bakery."

Alice leaned in and whispered, "Maybe it's him."

Bella glanced back at the man sitting next to her as he sipped his beer. He certainly was handsome, from what she could see of his face and he had a nice voice. She didn't recognise him from the bakery, but that didn't mean she hadn't bumped into him somewhere.

"I don't recognise him." She whispered back and Alice shrugged.

"So tell me, Bella, do you dance?" Jake's eyes locked onto hers as he absentmindedly rocked his beer glass on the table.

"I do."

He held a hand out and Alice poked her in the ribs. She took his hand and walked out to where there were at least a dozen other couples dancing and laughing.

Jake wrapped one large hand around her waist and kept her hand in his other. She couldn't help but look up into his dark eyes and wonder why her heart didn't thump erratically, why his hands on her didn't send a jolt through her system. But she danced with him and they laughed and she was actually having a good time.

"You wouldn't happen to know Mr. Carrol, would you?" She had to ask, she just had to know if this was the grandson he had tried to set her up with. If so, it was by far the best setup.

"No." Jake smiled and looked down at her, "Should I?"

"No. I was just wondering."

Bella's feet stuttered when she caught a glimpse of a man standing next the bar watching her. She knew it was Edward, that crazy swoop of hair gave him away just as much as her physical reaction to him did.

God he looked edible standing there in a black on black tux. The suit was magnificent and definitely tailored to fit his long legs and broad shoulders. One hand tucked into his pocket, the other held a small tumbler of amber liquor. The top half of his face was covered in a white skull mask which definitely suited him. Her breath caught as Jake moved them around the floor and she lost sight of Edward.

When the music stopped and the dance ended, Bella excused herself to the restroom. As she walked by Alice, she snagged her arm and dragged her along.

"He's not hard on the eyes." Alice started in as soon as the door had closed behind them.

"Is it wrong of me to not feel anything?" Bella sighed and slapped her small bag down on the sink counter. "I mean, he's funny and like you said, easy on the eyes, but . . ."

"But you don't have a zing."

Bella looked up at her friend, "Yeah. Pretty much."

Alice wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and gave her a good squeeze, "Hey, you don't have anything to feel bad about. Sometimes you have a zing and other times . . . eh." She leaned into the mirror and swiped a gloss over her lips, "You see Edward?" Alice's eyes met Bella's in the reflection.

"Talk about zing." Bella sighed.

"Go talk to him!"

"No way, Alice. I'll probably choke on myself and pass out." The last thing she needed was to cause a scene and embarrass herself in front of Edward. "Plus, I'm sure he's got a date."

"Nope." Alice popped her _p_ and closed her purse turning to look at Bella, "He's single and not on a date. I asked Rose.

"What's it gonna hurt to talk to him? You're friends, you get the zing, and even if it doesn't work out that way, you'll have a spectacular view for a while."

"True." It still didn't ease her nerves.

"Come on, let's grab a drink."

 **E** dward finished his brandy and left the glass on the bar. He fucking hated these parties, didn't enjoy the schmoozing that his sister so loved, didn't like having his mother following him around pointing out the single good girls. The only reason he came to this thing tonight was for Bella, who apparently had a date. Fucking Carrol, probably got his damn hooks in her. Although, he knew exactly who it was she was dancing with, Jacob Black. He was a dialysis guy at the hospital and a player. Not that Edward could say he'd been any better, but he was trying and he'd be damned if Bella was going home with that asshat tonight. Or any other fucking night.

He watched Bella walk off with Alice toward the bathroom and then looked back to where Jacob was already getting handsy with another woman.

"Of fucking course." He growled and cursed the fact that he couldn't just lay the guy out. He had to pretend he didn't care and just let it go. His dad would have his ass if he started shit at a charity fundraising party.

Bella and Alice walked up next to him while he was lost in thought.

"Hey, Edward." Alice smiled, she looked like some sort of pink bubblegum fish thing. Typical Alice, always pushing the envelope.

"Hey, Ali."

Bella was making herself busy staring at a menu that had all of ten drinks on the list. Her hair was pulled up, the long line of her neck begging for his attention. His lips wanted to kiss the spot where her pulse raced, his tongue eager to taste her skin.

"Hey, Sweetheart."

Bella's face lifted in his direction, her made up eyes wide behind the small face mask she wore.

"Edward." She swallowed hard and immediately went back to the menu.

"Um, so, I'm gonna go do that thing." Alice looked up at him and darted her eyes toward her friend and walked off.

He gave Bella a brief moment to collect herself before he made his move.

"Carrol hook you up tonight?"

"No." She kept her eyes on the paper in front of her, "Why?"

"Just wondering what sort of competition I had." His jaw ticked when Jacob walked up next to Bella.

She stared at him, confusion clear as day written across her face. Did she not realize just how lovely she was, what she did to him? She was witty and sarcastic, she never hesitated to roll her eyes at him. But she was kind, always. Too fucking kind.

"Hey, Edward." Jacob leaned around Bella and smirked, his meaty paw landing low on her back.

Bella shifted under his touch, clearly uncomfortable, but there was nothing Edward could do without starting an all-out brawl. That's what he wanted, he wanted to break every finger on Jacob's hand.

"Jacob."

Bella looked between the two men and then at Edward, "You know each other?"

"We do." Edward watched Bella flinch at his clipped tone.

"Come on, babe, let's hit the floor." Jake grabbed Bella's wrist and pulled her away from the bar.

"I was just going to get a drink. . . " Bella's voice trailed off as she stumbled behind Jake to keep up.

"What the fuck was that?"

Edward looked over his shoulder at Jasper, "No fucking idea."

Both men watched as Bella and Jacob made their way back onto the dancefloor.

"What's she doing back out there with him?" Alice's voice floated through his thoughts, she was holding Jasper's arm, her eyes squinted toward the odd couple. She looked up at Edward and frowned, "Did you talk to her?"

"No."

"That's a shame." Alice's voice trailed off, her gaze never leaving Bella.

"How's that?" The fact that Alice was playing the vague game didn't sit well with him.

She shrugged a shoulder in his direction, "Nothing really, just that sometimes we sit back and let things get away from us. Also, it would be really great if she was able to thank the person responsible for decorating her porch." Alice's large blue eyes met his, her face the picture of innocence, "Maybe that someone should step in and let her know how he feels."

He stood there in the ridiculous skull mask that Rose had bought for him, both of his friends watching him carefully; he could feel the familiar twist and twirl of desire mixed with equal parts anger and jealousy deep in his gut.

Jasper and Alice had wandered off at some point during his musings and he was left standing alone once again.

"Edward, dear." His mother's voice pulled him back to reality, "I'm so glad you came." She held his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Hey, Mom." He couldn't yet drag his eyes from Bella.

"She's lovely." Esme gazed at her son's profile, attempting to tread lightly where his heart was concerned.

"She is."

His quiet yet firm admission gave a flutter of hope inside her chest, "Bella was just over the other day, she dropped off a delicious basket of goodies and coffee to your father and I, as a thank you for the invitation tonight. Sweet girl."

"Sometimes too sweet." He muttered as he pinched a handful of hair between his fingers and tugged.

He was obviously fighting his own demons over the feelings he had for the woman who was dancing with another man. Esme had a feeling that Bella too, was having a hard time sorting out what was so obvious to everyone else.

"Just be nice."

"I'm always nice to her."

"I didn't mean Bella. Please don't cause a scene with Jacob. But go get the girl." Esme kissed his cheek and walked off to a group of friends.

" **S** o how did you get into the medical field, Jacob?" Bella was trying to be nice and show some sort of interest in her dance partner, but knowing that Edward was in the same room was making it hard for her focus.

She'd been eager to see him all week and now that he was here and looking more delicious than ever, she was having a hard time committing to eye contact and actually speaking to him. It was like being in high school all over again; that miserable crushing feeling when the boy who you thought was cute, walked into the science lab and grinned, just as you dropped your books all over floor.

"Eh, I needed to get myself out of the trailer park of life and figured what better way to do that than to become a doctor."

Bella frowned, "The trailer park of life?"

"You know, the dregs. I was sick of living in a shack watching all the rich kids have a blast on the beach. I wanted to be one of them, so that's what I did. I worked my ass off to get away from the shitty life I had and here I am. Gucci suit, Armani shoes and the sexiest woman in the room dancing with me."

His smile made her wince, "So, it's a status thing?"

"Isn't everything?" His hand that rested against the small of her back tightened in a squeeze.

"No. Not to me."

Jacob's loud bark of laughter caused her to jump, "You're funny, Bella. I can't believe you're single."

She couldn't believe that she'd actually thought he was a decent person, how could she have been so wrong.

 _Yuck,_ she thought to herself and starting planning her escape, looking around for Alice to rescue her.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Bella's heart stuttered at Edward's voice, her feet once again faltering in the heels she wore.

"Sorry, man, Bella and I kind of have a thing here." Jacob's voice was light but held an edge.

"No, it's fine." Bella placed a hand on Jacob's chest and smiled.

Edward's mouth turned down at the corners, eyes hard on the other man when Jacob refused Bella's request.

"Come on, Bella, I'll get you that drink you wanted." Jacob's hand wrapped around hers in a tight grip, "Don't start shit with me here, Edward. Mommy and Daddy would be pretty disappointed in you. Not that they aren't already." He snorted in the man's face.

"Hey." Bella attempted to tug her hand away, "That's not okay, Jacob, what is your problem? Please let go of my hand." She tugged again and her hand stayed locked in his.

"Look man," Edward stepped closer, his voice so quiet, so deadly. Bella had never seen him this way, his eyes grew dark and a twisted smile tipped his lips, "Bella asked you to let go, she physically gave you signs that she's not comfortable right now with the way you're touching her. Let her fucking go."

"The fuck you gonna do about it, Edward?"

"Oh my god, both of you." Bella's heart was beating so hard she was starting to wonder how she'd not passed out yet, "Both of you leave me alone, you're going to cause a scene."

She yanked once more and freed herself.

"Shouldn't have pushed your luck, Eddie boy." Jacob sneered.

Bella took one last long look at Edward, his unwavering focus on her let her know right away that there was nothing damaged about his confidence. She felt the telltale heat creep over her cheeks as she stared up into his handsome face. His cologne was a subtle earthy scent that made her long for a cabin in the woods with a roaring fireplace. She had such a strong desire to wrap her arms around him, to bury her nose into his chest and enjoy the strength she knew he'd provide her. But she wasn't about to allow some stupid fight to ruin the party that his parents and the hospital had worked so hard to put together.

"You're not a very nice person, Jacob. There's more to life than labels and status."

She turned back to Edward, "Where were you all week? You can't just do that, friends don't just disappear on each other."

She adjusted her mask and sighed, "I'm going to find my friends, you two can dance together."

Edward watched Bella leave, his fists tightened at his sides when Jacob snorted again, "Open your fat mouth and I'll be sure to shut it with my fist."

"Such hostility, at least I can I talk myself into her panties, she just didn't like my labels. You on the other hand?" Jacob gave Edward a long hard stare, "You'll never be anything more than a troublemaking kid who plays games, and I'll be sure to let her know that."

Edward was going to snap, it was inevitable. This time though, he planned on doing something productive with his temper, he took off after Bella.

"Bella." He reached out a hand and caught her shoulder, turning her gently.

"What? What could you possibly. . ."

In one quick motion, he pushed his mask to the top of his head, cupped her face and tugged her mouth to his own. She tasted like sugar and wine and although he knew there had always been some sort of spark between them, this connection was rocking his world.

Bella's fingers sunk into the soft strands of hair at the back of his head and tugged, a breathy whimper escaped her mouth as her tongue slid against his own. Edward had to use every last bit of his control to remind himself that they were in a very public space and not to get carried away.

Bella pulled away from him and he watched as her eyelashes swept upward, her warm chocolate colored eyes caused his gut to tighten as an emotion he had never intended to ever feel, spread through his veins. He couldn't resist the pull of their connection and stroked a finger across the velvet smoothness of her cheek.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come by this week." His voice was gruff and sent a chill over her skin.

"Edward." Her heart was thumping so hard she was sure everyone in the room could hear it. She could hardly think straight, but she was afraid to allow herself to sink into the warm abyss of that kiss and allow it to pull her in and under.

"Bella." His hair was a mess, sticking out all over the place, smashed down from his mask.

"I have to go." She couldn't think when he was around and now that she had actually had a taste of what it would be like to be with Edward, she could only wonder if he had done it in an alpha show of dominance for Jacob's viewing pleasure or if he'd meant it.

Something flashed in his eyes, disappointment maybe, she wasn't certain, it was there and gone in the blink of an eye.

"I'll walk you to your car." He adjusted his jacket and pulled the mask completely off, allowing it to dangle from his fingertips.

"I'm just going to call for a ride." She dug inside her purse for her phone.

"You don't have a ride?" He frowned.

"Well, Alice and Jasper were my ride here, I don't want to take them from the party."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He pulled a key fob from his pocket and made to walk toward the exit.

"I'm not trying to be a total pain in the ass, here -" she walked fast to keep up with him.

"Just a slight one, yeah?" Edward's lips lifted in a half smile.

"Yeah, a slight one." She laughed and stopped walking down the narrow hall that would lead to the reception desk in the lobby of the hotel. "Look, honestly, I don't want to pull you away from the amazing evening your parents worked so hard to put together and it sort of defeats the purpose of me leaving to get away from you if you drive me home."

"Do I look thrilled to be here, Bella? I'm about to drop some honesty your way, the only reason I came tonight was to see you. If you're not staying, there's no need for me to be here."

His gaze, so piercing, sent a shiver down her spine and caused her brain to malfunction once again.

"I'm going to let my mother know that I'm leaving now and I'll be right back to drive you. Don't leave. Do not call for a ride, Bella."

"Yes, sir!" She saluted him and grinned when he rolled his eyes.

She watched Edward disappear into a room off of the hall they had been standing in, presumably to talk to his mom. She wasn't quite sure she was ready to be alone with him. She'd never really been alone with Edward. In the bakery, yes and there was one time she'd bumped into him on the beach during a bonfire party. He'd been sitting alone on a large piece of driftwood and she'd been too chickenshit to do anything but stare. When he'd caught her looking, she immediately pretended to be busy with her phone and walked off. The only other time they'd been alone together was on the track at the school and that didn't exactly go very well.

She'd wandered through the lobby and toward the large revolving door and stared out at the night sky beyond the parking lot.

"So that's where you ran off to." Jacob walked up behind Bella and caused her to jump slightly at his voice. "Let me walk you to your vehicle and while I'm at it, I'd like to apologize for that scene that Edward caused. He's been a real hothead since as far back as I can remember. New woman every week, likes to start shit. Personally I think he's jealous that I got my shit together and he never really has. I mean, he's still fixing cars, way to get ahead in life."

Jacob's snide comments and fake laugh fueled the flames of Bella's temper. She very rarely lost her cool, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. This was one of those times. No, she didn't know Edward like the back of her hand, but what she did know of him was enough. He worked hard, he was loyal to his friends and family, and he always showed up to help her when the espresso machine went down.

"You know what, Jacob? I've had about enough of your mouth. You run in circles pointing fingers and calling out the failures of others and sit there with that disgusting smug look on your face like your own shit doesn't stink." She gathered up another breath as her brain swirled with insults and too many words to spit out at one time, "Edward has always been good and kind to me. Not once has he asked for anything in return. He goes out of his way to do wonderful things for everyone around him and I haven't seen you do anything nice for anyone tonight. Except for yourself, which tells me all that I need to know about you. You're all about labels and appearances, but what you've failed to notice, is that you look like crap and I'm not playing your game."

Jacob's already dark eyes turned pitch black, his shoulders became impossibly wider as he stared down at her. Bella stood her ground, her knees a little weak over the whole confrontation, but she was right, dammit. And she'd be damned if someone was going to trash talk her friends and try to make her think poorly of them in the process.

"Ya know what, princess?" He sneered, his mouth twisted in anger, "You need to check yourself and your bitchy attitude at the fucking door."

He didn't get a chance to finish because Edward stepped between them. His posture deceivingly casual; his hands were tucked into the pockets of his pants, but his back was straight. He stood an inch or two taller than Jacob, and from behind him, Bella couldn't see much of the other man.

"Hey, Jacob." She could hear the sarcastic grin that must have been plastered across Edward's face, "How about you go back into the party and make a donation or head home for the evening."

It wasn't a question so much as a demand.

"How about you fuck off, Cullen."

Edward nodded his head and a soft laugh could be heard, "Listen, I'm trying to keep my cool here, but you're grinding my last damn nerve. I'm going to go ahead and ask you to move on one more time."

"Come on, Edward. Let's just go." Bella reached to wrap her fingers around his forearm and gave a good squeeze.

He looked down at her hand on his arm and then his gaze caressed her face. Edward's whole demeanor softened, his mouth twitched at the corner as if he were fighting a smile.

"God you are pathetic, man. Letting a cock tease run you off like a fucking chicken." Jacob had barely closed his mouth before Edward had him pinned against a wall in the lobby.

"Don't fucking look at her. Don't fucking talk to her. Don't fucking think about her. I tried to be cool about it, I told you to get lost, but you just can't seem get it through your thick fucking skull. I will kick your fucking ass if you ever come near her again. We clear?" Edward's voice seethed with anger.

Bella swallowed hard at the harsh words.

"Fine. Get your damn hands off me." Jacob pushed Edward's shoulders and proceeded to straighten his jacket, "Fucking ruin my suit."

"I'll ruin your face next time. Don't test me, Jacob. You know me well enough to know that I'll do it."

Jacob flipped Edward the bird and walked toward the party, not once looking back at the lobby.

 **I** t took him a minute to get himself together and when he turned around Bella was watching him cautiously. Her brows furrowed, half hidden behind her mask and lips drawn in a tight line.

"I'm sorry. I know that sounds like a sick cop out and you don't have to believe me, but I am. Not many people get to me quite like Jacob Black can." He ran his fingers through his hair and rolled his car key in the palm of the other, "I'll call you a taxi if you'd like."

Bella continued to look up at him, as though she were sorting things out, or reading him as if he were an open book and she was settling in for a long study of the pages contained between the covers.

"It was you." She tilted her head, her curious gaze never leaving his.

"What was me?"

"The pumpkins. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that was me. You always go on and on about how much you love the holiday, it's your favorite, but you didn't have a pumpkin yet." He couldn't tell if she was freaked out by the gesture or if she liked it, her face was completely unreadable.

"I thought it was Mr. Carrol." She chewed at the corner of her lower lip, "Well, not him directly, but you know."

"Yeah, I know." He fought the urge to kiss her again, to pull her warm pliable body against his and just drown himself in her scent.

"Thank you, Edward. It's one of the nicest gifts I've ever received." Her mouth curved into a shy smile that kicked him straight in the gut. He was having a really hard time concentrating on anything at the moment beyond his desire to devour the woman standing in front of him.

"You're welcome." He let out a breath he'd been holding, "We should get you home, I'll call a cab."

"If the offer still stands, I'd rather ride with you." She sounded so uncertain, as if he'd changed his mind.

"Let's go." As they stepped out of the hotel into the dark chilly evening, Edward glanced down at the thin fabric Bella was attempting to wrap around her bare shoulders and shook his head.

Pulling off his own jacket, he draped it over her shoulders, it nearly touched her knees. She was so much smaller than he realized, his protective nature flared up all over again.

"Oh, you don't want me to ruin your coat. Alice put some sort of sparkly stuff on my skin and ..."

He cut her off and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Bella. It's just a jacket. Plenty more out there."

Her masked face tilted in his direction, "Thank you. For everything."

"Anytime, Bella."

 **I** t had been two days since Edward had dropped Bella off at home after the party. He'd kissed her cheek and waited for her to get inside before he went back to his car. She hadn't seen him since. Which shouldn't bother her, but it did. It bothered her more than she wanted to admit.

"Well, no time to sit and sulk." She muttered as she examined the cake she'd been working on for the last half hour. She dropped the icing bag on the work table and grabbed one of the lavender colored boxes to wrap the cake up.

Seth poked his head into the kitchen and grinned, "We need more bat shaped cookies. And remind me not wear this costume next year, everyone keeps yelling, 'There he is!'."

Laughing, Bella loaded a tray with more cookies, "What did you think was going to happen, Waldo?"

"Hush, Wednesday Addams, just give me the cookies." Seth winked and disappeared out to the front of the bakery with the cookies and boxed cake.

She had nothing left to do, she'd cooked, cleaned, decorated, swept, caught up on backorders and now Bella had nothing to keep her wandering mind from going to places it shouldn't, like reliving that kiss from the party over and over.

The fact that it was quite possibly the best kiss she'd ever had and that Edward had then not been heard from for two days, really rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe she sucked at kissing and he didn't know how to let her down gently. But he'd told her straight out he was interested. Maybe he changed his mind and had moved on to the next good thing.

She really needed to stop obsessing over the whole damn thing. If Edward wanted to talk to her, he knew where to find her. So why hadn't he?

"Gah!" She growled at the situation and threw her apron into the dirty bin and popped her head out to scan the counter. Everything seemed to be in place and winding down for the day.

"Hey Seth, go ahead and take off, I'll close up here."

"You sure? Chloe's doing great, I can stay if you need the extra help to get this place cleaned up and ready for tomorrow."

"We've been slow, I've got everything done in the back already, all I need to do is clean the espresso machine, wrap the goodies up and clean out the displays. I'll be fine. You go and get ready for all the trick or treat fun."

She had plans with Alice and Jasper tonight to hand out candy at her place. Every Halloween they got together and had spiked cider, ate way too much candy and laughed their asses off as Jasper attempted to scare the poor kids all night.

Bella said goodnight to her last customer, a frazzled mom who came in and bought up the last fifteen bat cookies and six cupcakes for a last minute sleepover celebration her daughter was having.

She turned toward the espresso machine and started cleaning the wands, watching as the steam clouded out the end.

The door opened to the shop and she hollered out that they were closed.

"Trick or treat?"

Bella stopped cleaning the machine, her rag dropped to the counter and she inhaled a deep breath as her pulse fluttered to life. Damn him for always making her feel like this.

"What do you want?" Bella turned and stopped dead in her tracks. Instead of Edward, there stood an assassin. A very good looking assassin, the costume looked like it had come straight from the video games she had sitting in her living room.

"Edward?"

"Trick or treat?" He he repeated.

"Is this a trick?"

"Only if you want it to be." He stood with his hands on his hips, decked out in blue, white and red, with leather straps and a hood that covered his eyes.

"Um, I'm gonna go with treat, I've had enough tricks to last me a year."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He crooked a finger in her direction and she carefully walked around the end of the counter. As she got closer to him, he lifted the hood from his face. His green eyes held all sorts of wicked promise and the stubble that covered his jaw just enhanced his bad boy attitude.

"You disappeared on me again." She folded her arms over her chest and attempted to keep herself from climbing up his body.

"We'll get to that, but first, I believe the lady said, 'treat'." Edward raised an eyebrow at the same time his hand came out and wrapped around her hip.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you're not careful." Her voice was barely anything more than a whisper when his fingers tapped at her jaw, tilting her face toward his.

She had only a moment to register what was happening when his mouth covered hers in a hot possessive kiss and his large hand landed on her hip, dragging her into his hard body. Electricity shot sparks down her spine and through her veins, melting her knees when their tongues met.

Bella could make out the faint scent of his soap and the sound her heart made as it thudded against her ribcage and the blood rushed through her ears.

When she pulled away, her gaze lingered on his mouth, impulsively she leaned up on her toes and nipped his full bottom lip between her teeth. Edward groaned, his fingertips digging tighter into the flesh at her hips.

"You're gonna kill me, Bella."

She grinned at him, the picture of innocence, but he knew better. She was sin twisted up in a sweet little wrapper.

"So now that I've had my treat, where the hell have you been?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I was overwhelmed and needed to get my head straight before I saw you again?"

One delicate brow raised in his direction, her brown eyes soft, "Yeh, I totally believe it."

"Bella, I can't promise that I'm perfect, that I won't screw shit up and act like a complete heathen sometimes, but I will work my ass off to make you happy. I think you're the coolest woman I've ever met, and also you're the devil." He grinned as he tugged on a braid that draped over her shoulder.

"I'm the devil?" Her faux exasperation caused him to laugh and his eyes to light up as he watched her.

"Oh yeah, you are. You scare the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be, I like it."

"Is this all going to turn out to be a trick?"

"Why do you think everything I do is a trick?" He used his fingers to twist at one of her braids.

"Because you're you, and I'm... " She stopped for a moment to evaluate where she was going. The self depreciating words almost ran right off her tongue like water over a fall.

"And you're what, Bella?" He stopped playing with her hair and tilted her chin up, "A funny, smart, gorgeous, slight pain in my ass, and yet completely irresistible, woman? Because if you were about to say anything less than that, we're going to have to have a talk. Can't have you talking shit about the woman I adore."

"I never knew you thought of me that way. A pain in the ass, yeah, totally. I got that vibe." She laughed when he tugged at her braids. "I am a pretty cool person though."

"Damn straight." Edward leaned closer to her face, "So, you wanna be my girl?"

"Damn straight." She grinned as his lips met hers.

"Happy Halloween, Bella."

Her voice quiet in the empty cafe, "Happy Halloween, Edward."


End file.
